Robin Petersson
name: Robin Kenny Petersson. age: 43 ( in season 1 and 2 ) 44 ( in season 3 and TAWOG: the movie ) 48 ( in TAWOG: after years ) 36 (In RC's version) Speciels: cat. Apperence: red skin,black stripes on his cheek and black short hair. debut episode: new family. Voice actor: Dan Russel. ( season 1, 2,3 and happy triplets birthday! ) Michael Sinterniklaas. ( season 4, TAWOG: the movie,the memory and other episodes ) personality he is a tough,determined, but a nice and cool cat. he is the dad in the family Petersson and cares a lot of his family. Family Nicole Watterson his little sister. he loves hes sister and they have not meet each other in years and in the episode "new family" he finally meet her. he gives her afford always and says when the kids need to be alone sometimes. Agnes Petersson hes wife. he loves her and they love their children. Conny Petersson he likes his oldest and only son and doing "father and son" things with him. first Conny likes it ( when he was 10 ), but now he thinks thats lame. Beckie Petersson he likes hims daughter and hates when she gets bullied or get sad. Lilly Petersson like the other kids, he loves her. Pac he doing little naughty things at him, like give him a syringe. Friends Richard Watterson hes best friend. he likes games like Richard to. Gumball Watterson in the first episode he gets angry at him, beacuse Gumball broke a window, but later he said sorry to him. Darwin Watterson they dont talk so much. Anais Watterson same with Darwin. Mr. flitzgard he likes to be with him togheter with Richard. Enimies and Rivals Tobias he hates him, beacuse he trying to all the time to be with Beckie. Mr.Small he dosent like him, beacuse he scares always his daughters. Tina she is mean at Beckie and Lilly. Apperence he has four clothing styles 1. in season 1 and 2, he has a white shirt with black squares on, blue jeans and a black bracelets. 2. in season 3 and in TAWOG: the movie he has a dark red shimmy with black squares on, dark blue pants and a necklace with a cross on. 3. in some episodes like "the camp" and "the summer", he has a blue shirt and black shorts. 4. in TAWOG: after years, he has a long armed orange shirt with one white stripe on it and blue pants. in the episode "the vacation" he has a blue swimming trunks with black stripes on it. in "the memory" shows when he was 29 years old, he has a black cap, dark red thick sweater, dark blue jeans with little holes on it, a earing on hes one ear, diffrent hair style and little stub on hes cheek. in orginal desing, he should be a girl version of Richard. Gallery Robin.png|In RC's version (I know, he looks like a teen) Category:Red Category:Tough Category:Nice Category:Petersson-Armstrong Category:Cats Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Watterson Family Category:Gumbaverse